


Dmmd Big Bang Event - Reunion.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dmmd Big Bang Event, Drama, M/M, Romance, post drama CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Mink and Aoba planned to visit Japan and reconnect with people from their past. However, their agenda got interrupted when the couple received a group of unexpected visitors which lead to an accident.Dmmd Big Bang Story Collaboration, story by me and art by nanabae.





	Dmmd Big Bang Event - Reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Story and art collaboration for Dmmd Big Bang Event. Story by me and art by nanabae.
> 
> Many thanks to Miki-san for helping me with Beta and story plot feedback!

 

In the warmth of the living room, Aoba browsed online using his coil to search for cheap airplane tickets. On his lap laid the sleeping Ren while Huracan perched on his shoulder.

 

 

“Wow, the tickets I checked last Tuesday suddenly spiked up a hundred dollars!”

 

 

Huracan spread his wings, “Mink said he’ll pay for everything. You don’t have to worry about whether it’s cheap or expensive.”

 

 

Aoba bit his lower lip, “I know but I still feel guilty that I splurged on gifts for our friends in Midorijima. Our initial plan was to split the cost by half… Hmm… maybe we can move the date for next month? At least the ticket price won’t be that expensive…”

 

 

If Allmates could sigh, then the bird would have done so from the beginning.

 

 

“You’ve been changing the date of your flight to Japan three times already, Aoba.”

 

 

Aoba covered his face with his hands. He could already hear Mink’s frustrated sigh in his mind.

 

 

“Oh… come to think of it, Mink is pretty late, huh? It’s been 2 hours already since he went out.”

 

 

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

 

 

Aoba was so shocked that he almost jumped off the couch and let Ren flew in the air! Thankfully he managed to catch his beloved pup and immediately ran to the door.

 

 

He tiptoed to investigate through the peephole and became anxious when he could only see lots of faces!

 

 

Mink and Aoba rarely had guests because they practically lived in the middle of the forest. Even the mailman sent their letters to their workplace because he couldn’t reach their home address.

 

 

“Who are they? Are they looking for Mink?”

 

 

Aoba hugged the Allmates protectively in his arms, wondering if he should call Mink but what if Mink got attacked and now they were after his house?

 

 

“Aoba! Please open the door! It’s us!”

 

 

Japanese language.

 

 

So far Aoba had only made one close friend in this area of the foreign country which was the granny who had a Japanese husband and loved to converse with Aoba.

 

 

 

Aoba was speechless to hear the familiar punk style way of talking from outside the door.

 

 

Immediately he yanked the door open and without a doubt it was what he expected.

 

 

“Y-you guys…?”

 

 

 

The SCRATCH team members - Mink’s former Rib team back when he was in Midorijima. They were about 18 to 20 of them and all looked like they didn’t change a bit, judging from the wacky hair dye, silver accessories and the Rainbow jackets they wore proudly.

 

 

Aoba would have found this a pleasant surprise to see familiar faces from home if it weren’t for the sight of one group member helping Mink to stand upright!

 

 

“Mink!!”

 

 

Aoba cautiously approached Mink, glad that his lover was conscious but the moment Aoba saw his bandaged arm supported by a sling, he almost lost his voice from the shock.

 

 

“I’m fine, just a small accident.”

 

 

Mink hold up a hand to ease his panicked lover.

 

 

“Small… but that blood on your coat... What happened?”

 

 

Aoba’s eyes trailed after the splotches of dried blood on Mink’s coat and his brown shirt, it looked alarming as Mink pulled the sleeve of his soiled coat to conceal his supported arm.

 

 

“It’s nothing serious.”

 

 

Aoba realized everyone had bruises on their face or hands that got patched up with bandages.

 

 

“All of you come inside quickly.”

 

 

Aoba ushered everyone to come in and all the boys followed obediently like obeying their commander’s wife.

 

 

“You two, help him sit on the couch. You over there with the pierced nose, help Mink take off his boots. I’ll go grab a clean shirt for you, so sit still.”

 

 

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

 

 

Several minutes later, a grumpy looking Mink tried to cross his arm over his injured one after Aoba helped him wear his clean shirt.

 

 

 

“Alright, tell me what ‘small accident’ actually happened.”

 

 

Aoba asked in an impatient mom-tone and some of the boys actually froze like they knew they’re going to be grounded. Mink held back a smile of amusement because he realized Tae’s mannerism must have rubbed off on Aoba.

 

 

“Actually, we wanted to come and visit Mink-san so we cashed in all our savings and joined a tour group to America!”

 

 

Aoba gasped at one of the team member- he had pink, spiky hair and shades so big it almost covered his nose. He forgot his name but Aoba cataloged him as Spiky-kun.

 

 

“But the tour only stopped at Las Vegas, we knew Mink-san would never go to a place like that so we tried to hitch a ride and searched nearby. By the way this Liberty Statue lighter is for Mink-san.”

 

 

A small statue that looked like a paper weight was placed on the coffee table. Then he demonstrated by flipping the fire open from the torch.

 

 

“As for Aoba-san, we got you this cool t-shirt from Hawaii! We hope it fits your size, it’s really comfy and matches with this straw hat!”

 

 

“T-thank you.”

 

 

Aoba accepted the two souvenirs then looked at Mink who tried to resist rolling his eyes.

 

 

“So… you guys saved up, and went on a plane trip together to find Mink. That still doesn’t explain how Mink got injured.”

 

 

Mink knew Aoba may looked calm but his sharp ears could detect his slightly shaky voice, this happened whenever his partner tried to not panic.

 

 

“It’s… our fault because we weren’t strong enough. We asked people if they know someone who look like our Mink-san, thankfully our Coils could help us translate and we reached this town. And then…”, explained Spiky-kun.

 

 

Mink shook his head with a mild annoyance, “Some brats tried to pick a fight with them. The laws of this country are as bad as the Old District. I didn’t want them to end up with wounds so I stopped their brawl.”

 

 

Aoba worriedly wanted to touch Mink’s arm but decided against it because they’re in public. Plus there were still holes in their explanations.

 

 

“How did Mink get so much blood on his clothes?”

 

 

His lover stiffened and looked away from Aoba, “It’s just a bruise, nothing serious.”

 

 

Aoba didn’t look convince, “A bruise won’t make such a bloody mess.”

 

 

“Mink-san got a knife to his shoulder for Takemoto.”, answered one team member who wore such a big hoodie he looked like he was swimming in it.

 

 

Mink covered his face with a sigh then stood up to stomp his way to their bedroom without another word. Aoba almost wanted to chase after him but when he noticed the looks from the SCRATCH team members, he smiled with reassurance.

 

 

“It’s okay guys, the doctor gave him some painkillers, right? I’m sure he’s tired and wanted to rest up.”

 

 

“Okay… we’re sorry to cause so much trouble to Mink-san. We wanted to surprise him with our visit but…”

 

 

It was amusing to see these big, gruff men looking like scolded children when their favourite boss left them in silence.

 

 

“I’m sure he didn’t mind and that I’m glad he found you guys. It’s almost afternoon, anyone hungry?”

 

 

 

*********

 

 

About two hours later, Aoba came into their shared bedroom with a tray of delicious food. He held back a smile when he saw Mink lyin on their bed with his good arm covering his eyes.

 

 

“Mink, show me your prescription pills and medication. I’m sure the doctor gave you some.”

 

 

“Are they still outside?”- Mink ignored the question but did sit up to grab for the painkiller pills from the side table.

 

 

“Uh huh. Since we only have one guestroom and my dusty room, they decided to camp outside instead.”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

Mink covered his face in exasperation.

 

 

“It’s not safe outside, they need to leave.”

 

 

Aoba sat on the bed after putting down the tray of food.

 

 

“They wanted to see you. Surely, it’s okay to let them stay for a few days, at least? Besides, they think you’re angry at them and wanted to apologize to you.”

 

 

“I am… not angry, it’s just that this country is dangerous and the laws are stupid. Especially when it comes to foreigners.”

 

 

Aoba shook his head with a smile, Mink had always been protective over those he cared about.

 

 

“They’re your old team. Unlike me, they can take care of themselves and fight. After all you trusted them. Remember? When they helped you back at Oval Tower with the bombs and mission. I’m sure they missed you a lot because during lunch just now they kept talking about nothing but you.”

 

 

Mink looked away with a conflicted emotion.

 

 

“They sure ate a lot, good thing we did grocery shopping the other day. But for lunch tomorrow, I think I’ll need to buy more food for everyone. They told me that they missed Midorijima cuisine. I guess all that fast food made them homesick.” Then Aoba laughed, “this must be how it feels to have a lot of kids. Haha!”

 

 

Mink’s expression changed as he reached out gently to cup Aoba’s cheek with his good hand.

 

 

“I’m sorry for troubling you with this, I never expected them to come here all the way from Japan...”

 

 

Aoba laughed, “well, look who got here first to find you?”, he pointed to himself proudly.

 

 

Then his smile cracked and he nuzzled into Mink’s palm, blinking back tears, “I was… so scared when I saw all that blood.”

 

 

“I’m sorry I shouted at you before. This numbing pain… irritated me.”

 

 

He didn’t care about physical pain in the past because his thoughts were full of revenge. Now that he has lived a peaceful life with his beautiful partner, Mink forgot what pain such injuries are.

 

 

Aoba shook his head, refraining from correcting Mink that the older man hardly shouted.

 

 

“The medication should be working now, so don’t move your arm too much and lay down, please.”, Aoba touched Mink like he was made of glass, making his lover rolled his eyes.

 

 

“It’s fine, I just felt numb after they injected the painkiller.”

 

 

Mink demonstrated by clenching and unclenching his fingers with a small rotation of his wrist. But it was too much effort to fully lift his arm.

 

 

“What did the doctor say about your bones? Knife injuries could cause fractures…”, Aoba asked as he recalled during his Rhyme days and how dangerous weapons could injure someone badly with the right skill.

 

 

“Just the skin broken in, the nurse helped to stitch it and no nerves were cut, the doctor gave me an appointment next week for a check up.”

 

 

“Alright, from now on don’t worry about the cooking and laundry, I’ll handle them all. I don’t want you to be anymore stressed and exhausted yoursel---“

 

 

“Aoba.”, Mink cupped his face and he gently caressed the soft skin, “Calm down, This is nothing because I’ve went through much worse than this.”

 

 

Aoba held back his sadness, he couldn’t imagine the hell on earth that Mink experienced after Toue’s invasion and capture.

 

 

“I… I know but still… you’re hurting and I couldn’t do anything…”

 

 

“You’re here now and that means a lot for me. The promise to keep on living should be our only connection then. But you came and searched for me. It was a reckless and foolish expedition. However… I’m the fool who couldn’t kick you out of my house. I selfishly wanted you to stay… my Aoba…”

 

 

“Mink…?”

 

 

Wait, since when was Mink this talkative and expressive? He used to guard his emotions high and although Aoba managed to tear down the walls one brick at a time, it was still quite rare for Mink to be open about his appreciation to Aoba. Mink was more of a demonstrative person as he expressed his feelings by actions.

 

 

Looking away to hide his blush, Aoba faked a cough and changed the topic, feeling his heart beat loudly.

 

 

“I…I’ll help you change the bandages after you wake up from your nap. Can you skip the shower just for today? I don’t trust you with slippery floors and pills in your system. So I’ll give you a sponge bath. And as for tonight, I’ll sleep in my room so I don’t accidentally hit your shoulder. You know how I’m a world class acrobat when I snooze.”

 

 

Mink smirked then pulled Aoba into a one arm hug.

 

 

“Aoba, I told you I’ll be fine. And no, sleep with me. Because your place has always been by my side. You are my other half… my angel…”

 

 

Aoba blushed hard at those words, “Mink….”

 

 

Mink slowly shortened the distance between their lips. Aoba blushed when he realized what Mink was going to do and without fail, his lover’s cinnamon scent always made him crazy. Aoba closed his eyes...

 

 

“GUYS! I SAW SOME DAMN CUTE SQUIRRELS OUT HERE!”

 

 

“THE FUCK, WHERE?”

 

 

“UP IN THE TREES OVER THERE!”

 

 

“SO FLUFFY!!”

 

 

“SHIT! GUYS, I SAID GO GRAB SOME BRANCHES TO MAKE A BON FIRE LATER, NOT TAKE FUCKING SELFIES WITH SQUIRRELS!”

 

 

“BUT THEY’RE SO SMALL AND--- IS THAT A DEER?!”

 

 

“SERIOUSLY? I FUCKING LOVE DEERS!!”

 

 

“DEERS!!!”

 

 

The romantic moment got interrupted as a group of overgrown men ran around chasing after small forest creatures.

 

 

“R-right. I forgot we have big kids around haha…”

 

 

Aoba blushed as if someone just entered their room and saw them naked.

 

 

Mink sighed too though he couldn’t help but smile as he hugged his lover close, “This reminds me when you first started living here and saw a real life bear, and learnt that non-Allmate bears aren’t meant to be hugged like a teddy.”

 

 

Aoba blushed harder, “but… but the bear was cute.”

 

 

“Its claws and roars weren’t cute.”

 

 

“T-thank you once again Mink for rescuing me that day…”

 

 

Mink laid back on his bed, feeling drowsy like a bear who got his hibernation period interrupted.

 

 

“I was hoping for a quiet weekend to spend with you, seems like this will be an impossible wish.”

 

 

But with his first three buttons undone and the light sweat on his forehead, he looked…. inviting to Aoba’s hungry eyes.

 

 

“Yeah, ahaha…”, Aoba agreed and restrained himself from doing indecent things to his partner.

 

 

***************

 

 

Turned out having adult sons in the house wasn’t so bad. The team members insisted Mink not to lift even a finger around the house as some made themselves as his servants, while others found jobs around the house by themselves.

 

 

“The attic doesn’t need to be cleaned, leave it.”

 

 

Mink commanded softly.

 

 

Three men with aprons and a feather duster looked down like scolded kids again.

 

 

“But we promised not to peek into your belongings, Mink-san! Plus we’re just moving the boxes to the side so you can move easier.”

 

 

With another sigh Mink waved them off, “do what you like.”

 

 

After the group of cleaners set off to their mission, another pair came to Mink, they knelt before him as he sat by his couch like a king. Aoba perched on the arm rest, looking amused at these guys trying to be useful to their former boss.

 

 

“Mink-san! We fixed the roof now, it’s all good and sturdy for winter!”

 

 

“Really, you didn’t need to do all that.”

 

 

“We don’t mind, Mink-san! How about we change the lightbulbs at the porch?”

 

 

“I can do that, I already bought new light bulbs last week----“

 

 

“Then let us change them for you! We’ll even sweep the floor! You just sit and relax, Mink-san!”

 

 

“Oi….”

 

 

Aoba laughed softly, “Guess we can just laze around when they’re here, huh? Want to go back to bed so you can rest, Mink?”

 

 

Mink never liked sitting around too long with nothing to do, he’d rather have a book in his hands or work on his crafts. But the drowsy effects of the pills made him unable to enjoy his tales and with one hand, no matter how ambidextrous he was, it’s impossible to string beads. Not wanting to give in to the Sand Man, he stood without his servants’ help.

 

 

“Go on, no need to polish my boots. If I need assistance, I’ll call.”

 

 

He said to the two young and dedicated men when Mink remembered they were just teens when he started his Rib team of convicts.

 

 

“Okay, Mink-san!”

 

 

Mink turned to his partner, “you said they set up tent last night?”

 

 

“Uh huh, and they were rowdy till late midnight. Good thing you were so conked out you hardly heard them laughing loudly when they played their card games.”

 

 

Aoba suspected some form of gambling was involved and he almost wanted to go out to scold them. When he thought back, Aoba blushed in embarrassment that he sounded like a nagging mom already.

 

 

Speaking of moms…

 

 

“Oh, I need to get more tofu and carrots. One requested if we could have Miso soup so I’ll head out for a bit.”

 

 

Aoba went to get his backpack and carefully put Ren inside.

 

 

Mink stood up as well, “I’ll come along.”

 

 

His lover laughed, “It’s okay, Mink. I could carry the groceries on my own. Besides, you’ll feel tired from the pills and should be resting in our room.”

 

 

Mink was stubborn and insisted, “It’s fine. I’ll come with you anyway.”

 

 

That was the plan, and the couple left the house and went around to the parking area where they could see Mink’s large truck.

 

 

“Oh no, who will drive?”

 

 

 Aoba realized when Mink struggled to take his keys out from his breast pocket with his good hand.

 

 

“Of course, I’ll drive.”

 

 

Mink answered in an matter of fact.

 

 

 

 Aoba raised an eyebrow then directed his stare at his bandaged shoulder.

 

 

 

“Really Mink, I could just walk down to the nearest store and buy them.”

 

 

 

“No, you’ll have a lot to carry and it’s a long distance from our house to the market. I’ll walk with you.”

 

 

“Mink…”

 

 

Aoba appreciated Mink being caring and overprotective of him, but he had an injured arm and it wasn’t like he could help carry the bags. Plus, Aoba didn’t have a driving license and Mink couldn’t possibly drive with just one arm because the truck’s manual steering.

 

 

“Oh, Aoba-san, you’re going to the market? I’ll tag along. I want to buy a toothbrush cause this brat took mine.”

 

 

“The hell, man? It was mine in the first place! Oh, let me come too! I want to buy new socks ‘cause mine had a hole in them.”

 

 

Soon three more men followed with their reasons and half an hour later, the truck full of menacing looking men all looked giddy once they saw the supermarket. Everyone jumped out excitedly after the truck parked near to the entrance, three trolleys were pushed in as they never saw a supermarket this big before.

 

 

Aoba pushed his own trolley and without even turning around, he could already feel people’s stare at their group. A group of former punks and their former badass boss, despite his bandaged arm. Other shoppers kept their distance as they couldn’t tell what language they were talking to the blue haired guy.

 

 

“Why are they here? Is this some sort of drug dealing situation?”, wondered one elderly woman with her basket of fruits.

 

 

 

“They could have just bought cigs from 7/11. These guys are weird. Wait, maybe they’re extras from a movie set? Will I be filmed too if I stay around?” thought a dude who was choosing between two cartons of milk. Obviously a movie buff.

 

 

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Look, I want to have many earrings like him!”, shouted one girl excitedly to her stunned mother.

 

 

In reality, Aoba felt like he was bringing his hyperactive sons rather than with old friends.

 

 

“Aoba-san! Can we get some chocolate! I love chocolate!”, exclaimed Spikey-kun.

 

 

“No, we need to eat more veggies and rice! Rice is better!”, pointed out Hoodie-kun.

 

 

Mink rubbed the side of his temples, “Everyone can only take two items at most. Anything more you have to pay for your own.”

 

 

Everyone from the team went teary eyed at their boss’s generosity, it was as if Mink said he’d buy everyone their dream bike.

 

 

“YES, MINK-SAN!”

 

 

“THANK YOU, MINK-SAN!”

 

 

“WE’LL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER, MINK-SAN!”

 

 

“Be quiet and behave.”, Mink ordered them in a hushed command. His stare sent chills to their spine.

 

 

“Yessir….”

 

 

Aoba laughed at the comical scene, just a few years ago, these guys were capable of completing the most challenging operation like a military, elite troop. Now they all resembled boys scolded by their over exhausted parents.

 

 

 

“Hmm… I need to get some green peas. Oh, there it is!”

 

 

Aoba tiptoed to reach the canned food but it was a bit high on the shelves. He forgot that foreigners were on average taller than Asians.

 

 

“Here.”

 

 

Mink easily plucked the tin from the shelf and deposited it into Aoba’s trolley.

 

 

“T-thank you…”

 

 

The warm presence behind his back made Aoba blush. Mentally shaking his head from his racing thoughts, Aoba smiled and about to push the trolley but Mink stopped Aoba by trapping him in a gentle one-arm hug. With Mink’s body size, he could almost hide his lover.

 

 

“M-Mink?”

 

 

“Aoba…”

 

 

Aoba gasped when he felt Mink nuzzled him and smell his blue hair!

 

 

“Aoba, you’re warm.”

 

 

The shorter male was stunned, Mink wasn’t usually this cuddly… wait.

 

 

“Mink, did you take your meds?”

 

 

“I did and it was bitter.”

 

 

Aoba didn’t understand why lately Mink acted strange…. wait. Mink had always favoured his family’s home made remedies because they were precious lessons passed down to him. Perhaps this time he had to eat pills from the hospital… his body reacted with an… an unexpected side effect?

 

 

“Aoba… you smell good.”

 

 

Aoba totally froze, Mink’s drop dead sexy voice tingled his ears!

 

 

This explained Mink’s behavior yesterday! So that’s why he was uncharacteristically talkative and even a bit….

 

 

“You smell so good I want to devour you right now... push you over that counter top, touching you where I know you’ll beg me for more…”, Mink softly growled near his ear.

 

 

Oh lord…

 

 

“M-Mink… don’t…”

 

 

Aoba halfheartedly stopped Mink’s palm from caressing underneath his white jacket.

 

 

“Hmm?”

 

 

Mink asked with a teasing smile.

 

 

“Don’t what, Aoba?”

 

 

“Mink… we can’t…”

 

 

“I just want to hold you close…”

 

 

Aoba realized a delicious discovery, Mink with foreign meds in his system has unleased… the rare Mink-Casanova!

 

 

He only witnessed this side of flirty Mink in the bedroom sometimes but… regretfully this place was totally not the right time for some lewd playtime! And they’re not alone since from the corner of his eyes, Aoba could see the team members arguing at the corner between baby carrots or big carrots to buy.

 

 

“M-Mink, wait until we’re home…”

 

 

Mink softly kissed Aoba’s neck, that sensual action, coming from a serious man like Mink, made Aoba weak in the knees. Mink seldom showed public affection, even when they were at home. So, for Mink to initiate first, Aoba was so turned on that he instantly wanted to climb all over his lover right now!

 

 

Maybe…

 

 

Maybe just a bit won’t hurt…

 

 

Giving into his desires, Aoba thought it was alright to steal a kiss. After all they were interrupted yesterday when they were on the bed. Both closed their eyes to shorten the distance between their lips and…

 

 

“Oh my, it’s nice to be young again oh ho ho ho…”

 

 

Suddenly a woman’s laugh could be heard from their right!

 

 

Aoba was so surprised he nearly knocked his head against Mink’s chin as he scrambled to address the spectator.

 

 

“Um! Uh---“

 

 

Aoba trailed off when he recognized the person. There could only be one woman with short height, ashen blonde hair tied in a bun. Her smile hid the wrinkles of her skin and a big pair of glasses perched on her nose.

 

 

“Oh, it’s you!”

 

 

She was one of Aoba’s first friends in this country, the friendly granny who claimed herself as Mink’s fan, she was able to communicate with Aoba well because her late husband was Japanese.

 

 

“Hello, I thought you were away on a trip to visit your daughter, no?”

 

 

Aoba left Mink’s warm embrace as he approached her.

 

 

“Oh, my grandson has a big exam - that’s why I delayed my visit. It’d bad if I interrupt his revision.”

 

 

Aoba could see her smile was a bit forced. It was quite obvious how disappointed she must have felt not to see her family. This good woman may have smiled like sunshine but she led a lonely life here after her husband’s passing.

 

 

She gave a nod in Mink’s direction, Aoba already introduced them weeks ago when he invited her for dinner.

 

 

The woman gasped softly when she saw his bandaged arm, “Oh dear, what happened?”

 

 

Mink was wearing his long coat over his shoulders and he resembled a Yakuza lord. He pulled the sleeve to cover it, “just a small accident.”

 

 

The woman didn’t press and then directed her smile to the SCRATCH guys who became curious and came over to crowd behind Mink.

 

 

“Are they your friends? We seldom receive so many visitors in our town.”

 

 

Aoba scratched the back of his head, directing a questioning gaze to his lover on how to answer her question. Not everyone knew about Mink’s past in Midorijima. The few who knew about him and his late family members assumed he went away on a very long vacation.

 

 

Mink stepped forward, he had always been serious and respectful toward his elders.

 

 

“Yes, they are. Do you need help with those bags? We can send you home.”

 

 

Aoba belatedly realized the frail woman was carrying three heavy bags and unlike their groceries, she seemed to have purchased quite the number of tools.

 

 

As if sensing his unspoken question, she giggled.

 

 

“Thank you for the offer, I was about to call you if you could teach me how to use this driller.”

 

 

 

*******

 

 

Good thing Mink’s truck was a big one, it could load up to 30 people as long as they don’t mind sitting in the back with no overhead roof. At the wheels was one of Mink’s former right hand man being his literal right hand to drive. Next to the former boss was Aoba who happily chatted with the woman who got the window seat view.

 

 

“You’re planning to reopen your husband’s restaurant?”

 

 

The old woman giggled like a girl again.

 

 

“Yes, my husband had always been a proud chef, I missed the good old days when I helped him in the restaurant. He cooked while I served the food to our loyal customers. It’s been nearly 20 years now and I planned to begin my own little shop hence the start of my renovation project. Oh! Please turn to the left, dearie.”

 

 

The driver obeyed and soon they saw a cozy house which looked too big to house one person.

 

 

Everyone hopped off the truck and Aoba helped the lady climbed down the high vehicle. Near the door, everyone could see newly purchased buckets of paint and plywood arranged neatly. The smiley granny turned around and faced the men to explain.

 

 

“I planned to open my own shop, it’ll be a bakery or a café where I sell bread and decorate cakes! It has always been my dream and I taught myself how to bake at home.”

 

 

She pointed to the top stairs of the house and Aoba understood the house was big because the ground floor used to be an establishment. It was most likely the closed restaurant that was once owned by her late husband.

 

 

“However, the ground floor here has been left unopened for years, last week when I checked the interior, I knew the whole place needed a lot of restoration.”

 

 

Mink saw she bought bags of cement and pastel coloured tiles to the left side of the entrance door. He made a mental calculation and wondered how much she spent to buy all these new stuffs. He could easily tell she had no experience about renovation at all and worried if she spent too much of her pension savings.

 

 

“That’s... and you’re going to do everything by yourself, Granny? That’s amazing!”, Aoba clapped his hands at her.

 

 

She laughed and waved him off, “it’s not amazing at all. I wonder if I must abandon this silly dream of mine because I don’t know where to start fixing. I already spent so much I couldn’t hire workers.”

 

She checked her watch and then giggled again.

 

“Dear me, it’s already tea time and here I am being a bad host for not inviting everyone in despite the hot sun. Please, do come in and I’ll show you my baking skills oh ho ho ho!”

 

****

 

It was quite surreal to see gangster looking men sipping from pretty china cups and having snacks of sandwiches and macarons. Almost all of them were pleased with the food especially those with a sweet tooth. As for the guys who were like Mink that preferred black coffee, Aoba helped with pouring the pot for them.

 

 

“It’s okay, let me take care of the dishes. You go and have you tea, dear.”

 

 

“Granny…”

 

 

Aoba wanted to insist he could help but seeing her already working at the sink reminded him of his own Granny’s back in Midorijima. She used to cook him Miso soup with rice and despite her scolding him to forget the key lock, she always made sure he was well fed and rested under her roof.

 

 

Aoba felt a bit homesick so he picked up the dish of egg sandwiches to Mink’s table where he sipped his second cup of coffee. A vacant chair beside him was turned to the side to welcome Aoba.

 

 

“Hey Mink….”, Aoba scooted his chair closer so he could talk in a low voice, “is it okay if I ask you a favour?”

 

 

Mink could read Aoba like a book and to be honest he had the same idea.

 

 

“You plan to ask their help with the restoration?”

 

 

“Yeah, is it okay? I want to ask your permission first because you’re their boss…”

 

 

Mink shook his head, “I’m nobody’s leader. They are their own masters. Why don’t you ask them instead of me.”

 

 

And Aoba did just as he asked, went up to the boys and inquired if they wanted to do a part time project.

 

 

“It’s all voluntary work, guys. Anyone is free to reject the offer. I want to help her because she has been so kind to me and Mink.”, he recalled when she always gave him a basket of fruits or jam as she visited his workplace. 

 

 

The SCRATCH team looked at each other inquiringly.

 

 

Aoba wished they would take off their shades to see their eyes (besides who wore sunglasses indoors anyway?)

 

 

“Aoba-san, before we give our answer, I have a question.”

 

 

Spiky raised his hand, it was like they’re in class.

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“If we help her here, who will watch over Mink-san at home?”

 

 

Aoba blinked in surprise and he turned to look over his shoulder to check if Mink heard them. The artisan was oblivious to their discussion as he checked his coil and then pour himself another cup.

 

 

“You guys are worried about Mink?”

 

 

“Of course, he was the one who freed us from that stinky cell and knocked us sober from the Dye Music hallucinations.”, answered Hoodie.

 

 

“Yeah, Mink-san punched us hard and we thanked him for it too haha!” Spiky chipped in as if sharing a fond memory.

 

 

“Mink will be fine, he’s strong and capable!” Aoba reassured the loyal men, “Once his arm is healed, Mink will be like before.”

 

 

The dude with shades shook his head, “That’s the thing, Aoba-san.”

 

 

Aoba became confused, “What do you mean?”

 

 

“SCRATCH may have disbanded but the few who are still here, we swore our loyalty to Mink-san. He trained and shaped us up to be strong, to take control of our own life. He always rescued us and even now when we came to this country and showed him how strong we have become, he got a fucking knife to protect us. We were still useless to him…”

 

 

“Guys…”

 

 

“Mink-san was our leader and yet we always get protected by him. If we help the Granny and believe me, we do want to cause her cakes are fucking fantastic, but… who will protect Mink-san? No one was ever there to watch his back. Knowing him, our boss is a stubborn one who will never ask for help.”

 

 

Aoba felt warmth in his chest, this must be what they call the bond of brothers. He recalled how Mink was worried about their safety and wanted them to leave the country. Not because he hated them but worried about their security in this foreign land. Both sides were alike, both weren’t honest with each other, perhaps they were too proud to say it out loud. Even now it took quite a trouble to express their worries to Aoba alone.

 

 

Aoba smiled in appreciation and once again said, “Mink will be fine, he’s strong and capable.”

 

 

And then Aoba pointed to himself, “because I’ll be by his side to watch over him.”

 

 

His eyes turned a shade of gold as he spoke, “I will never allow Mink to be in any danger when he’s with me.”

 

 

Everyone of the SCRATCH team stared in awe, none tried to laugh or joke that Aoba had a slender figure or questioned whether he was even capable of a great punch.

 

 

Before them was the former King of Rhyme, he may have softened over the years thanks to his blissful marriage to Mink but that didn’t mean he could be underestimated.

 

 

“Well then, we trust you, Aoba-san.”

 

 

“You can count on me because Mink is my precious family.”

 

 

Each member took turns shaking hands with Aoba, all with similar smiles.

 

 

“Mink-san is important to us too because he’s our leader!”

 

 

“Yeah!!”

 

 

Everyone cheered and Mink almost dropped his cup, blinking in confusion as he turned to look over his shoulder at the loud commotion.

 

 

Why did he feel like someone talked about him from behind his back?

 

 

************

 

 

**Two weeks later.**

 

 

*************

 

 

“Mink! I’m home!”

 

 

Aoba called out as he entered their home, and he smiled at the image of his lover reading his book in peace.

 

 

“You’re back early.”

 

 

“Yeah, it was just a quick delivery. Everyone said ‘Hi’ by the way.”

 

 

“Hmph.”

 

 

Mink may have looked like that but Aoba knew his lover’s unvoiced relief.

 

 

“They didn’t cause trouble to the lady?”

 

 

Aoba sat next to Mink on the couch after putting away his backpack.

 

 

“Not at all, they’re like her grown-up sons now. Some learned how to bake and practise icing the muffins too, haha!”

 

 

Mink tried to wrap his mind around the image of his men in frilly apron crowding her kitchen. He remembered that these former inmates were just lost children in an adult’s body, mistreated and locked away from society just because they committed petty crimes to survive on their own. Maybe that’s why some were loyal to Mink as they saw him like a brotherly figure.

 

 

Now Mink heard about them learning about baking… they must have been attached to the woman as she was quite motherly and doting.

 

 

“I really should have come with you when you went to send the meat pies for their lunch. If they played around instead of doing actual work, the woman will feel troubled…”

 

 

Aoba rested his palm on Mink’s thigh with a smile, “it’s fine, Mink. They finished painting the walls this morning and were waiting for it to dry. So, Granny held mini baking lessons to those who weren’t busy sanding the floor to apply the tiles.”

 

 

Mink blinked then nodded, “I see…”

 

 

“They also sent me progress photos, here let me show you.”

 

 

Aoba turned on his coil to show the pictures. They were mostly candid photos and silly group selfies of the guys during their work. But both Mink and Aoba noticed that the guys always made sure the elder woman was in each photo. She looked like she enjoyed herself, big smiles and laughter at their antics.

 

 

“I’m glad Granny isn’t lonely anymore with them around.”

 

 

Mink turned to Aoba, “I was surprised when you told me that you wouldn’t join in the project and stayed here with me instead. Why?”

 

 

Aoba grinned cheekily, “I enjoy choosing clothes for you and helping you wash your hair, Mink. Being your personal nurse… I almost wanted to buy a nurse uniform for you, heh!”

 

 

Mink rolled his eyes at Aoba’s teasing, “I no longer wear the sling and could mostly use both hands now. You’re free to do as you pleased.”

 

 

Mink didn’t volunteer to help the project because the doctor advised him not to strain his healed arm yet as well as being around a family friend who knew his tribe… it was a bit hard for Mink as the memories flooded in.

 

 

Aoba laughed and then became serious, “the actual reason why I’m always here was that I wanted to stay here with you, Mink. Of course, I’ll go visit them daily and check their progress but my place has always been by your side…”

 

Aoba emphasized that with a soft kiss to Mink’s cheek.

 

 

Mink cocked his head to the side then chuckled.

 

“Do what you wish.”

 

 

Aoba grinned in return then he became fidgety as he played with his thumbs.

 

 

“Hey Mink…”

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

“I was thinking about Granny and her bakery shop, she’s really nice but I can tell she doesn’t have many friends like before as most either moved out or passed away. Maybe… Once they’re done renovating the new café bakery, how about we go over and be her first customers?”

 

 

Mink smiled at Aoba’s kind heart, he was really lucky to have such an angel as his lover in this life.

 

 

“That’s fine. We’ll bring flowers for her store opening and you can bring your new pie recipe.”

 

 

 

Aoba glow with happiness, “I wonder if she can teach me about baking as well. My skills aren’t on par with her at all.”

 

 

“I believed she may want to include your pie as part of her menu if you give your permission.”

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“Your pies are delicious Aoba, did you forget how they ate twice the servings despite you having baked for a dozen?”

 

 

Aoba laughed, “Man, I kinda missed them already. This house used to be so crowded and lively but now it’s just us two.”

 

 

At those words, something flickered in Mink’s eyes as he leaned in to kiss Aoba on the lips. Aoba gasped softly which enabled Mink to deepen their kiss. Once they broke off, Aoba panted a bit and Mink reached up to swipe the trail of drool from Aoba’s chin.

 

 

“I have no complaints over this peace and quiet.”

 

 

Due to Mink’s injury, Aoba refrained himself from touching his partner indecently, and the last time they were almost intimate was back at the supermarket.

 

 

“We’re finally alone and my arm is no longer a useless thing.”, Mink stated in a hushed voice.

 

 

Aoba grinned seductively as he snaked his arms around his lover’s neck, “Oh yeah, we’re finally alone and have the house all to ourselves. What do you plan to do with your capable hands, Mink?”

 

 

This time Mink didn’t need to be high on drugs to be Aoba’s Casanova.

 

 

He gave his answer by picking up his partner bridal style and then went to their bedroom. Locking the door behind him as they began to make sweet love.

 

*******

 

 

Three months later.

 

 

*******

 

 

“Aoba, we need to hurry to the airport or all of us will miss the flight.”

 

 

Mink called out from the door.

 

 

“Just a minute, Mink!”

 

 

Aoba finished inserting a new photo into the frame and then placed it on the coffee table of the livingroom.

 

 

He then grabbed for his puppy and bag pack, and quickly ran to the door. Bowing apologetically to the men in the truck for stalling their time.

 

 

After the door closed and they departed for their flight back with the SCRATCH team, the sunlight shone upon the new photo frame that Aoba installed.

 

 

It was a picture of a group of men and a few women in pink and white uniforms like kitchen staff members. On their chest pockets or hats, one could see a rainbow logo sewn neatly by hand- no doubt done by the bakery owner herself.

 

 

All of them smiled for the camera with big, silly grins as they posed together with their head baker. Recently she hired new lady workers who finished high school and were looking for part time jobs.  The old woman looked a bit teary eyed in the photo as she hugged a big bouquet of flowers with the label; _“CONGRATULATIONS!”_

 

 

Standing on each side of the old lady was a couple, one had a short height and placed his hands on her shoulders as his puppy popped out of his sling bag. The other partner stood beside her stiffly, he looked a bit exasperated that his Allmate was quite the photogenic bird.

 

 

It was a special photo as everyone in the photo all stood before a newly opened cute bakery with the big banner hanging on top, it read;

 

 

_“WELCOME TO CAFÉ SUNRISE!”_

_\--------_

_\------------------_

 

_\------------------------_

 

End?

 

\-------------------------

 

A/N : Yes, the name of the café derived from a friend’s old url. I also included a subplot that was based from our old conversation. This story is written for Miki-san, thank you very much for sharing with us your wonderful art and doodles!


End file.
